


Leviathan Short Stories

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Castiel - Freeform, Castiel isnt himself, Drabble, Gore, I have a lot of muse for them, Leviathan - Freeform, Purgatory, The Leviathan have the angel, Torture, torture warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: The Leviathan don't have a back story, this is what you're looking for.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of shorts I have written throughout the years. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.

When the Leviathan were created, they had an undying love for their father. They loved him so much, they brought Him presents everyday! God was not pleased to see his creations being brought to his feet, and the Leviathan didn't understand why.

Their Father kept his eyes on them, watching everything they did. He was not pleased. The Leviathan have a short fuse, and with every gift being given life once again, they begin to plan something greater, more dangerous.

They begin to get smarter, more despair inducing than they were created to be. God had ignored them, and for some time now, hadn't even noticed they even existed. Or perhaps God regretted making them in the first place.

Then the angels appeared, along with the humans.

The humans were flawed and easy prey, and the Leviathan had a new favorite snack. But this didn't go too well with their father.

They gained attention fast, their Father seeing his most loved and adored creation being devoured by the Leviathan. So God punishes the Monsters, creating Purgatory and dammed them into the world between heaven and hell forever.

They stay in their true form, a large sea serpent stuck in the Purgatory ocean. The Leviathan made their way in an ocean that was made to keep them in. They had multiple heads; complete with a giant, long tail and a fierce looking head. There belly was full of fire, which was odd, considering that they were creatures of the sea.

They were created to bring chaos wherever they went. They were made to be feared. No monsters dared to go near them. If they did, it was a free meal for the Leviathan. They loved it when they were challenged because they knew they would win. That's why the area around the ocean was always clear of monsters. 

Screaming for their Father, they are betrayed and ignored once more. That's when they figure out that God does not love Monsters like them.

The world of Purgatory shakes and quivers with hate and a hunger for revenge.

It was like this for a long time; swimming around, eating monsters that fell in. It got boring after awhile. It felt like they would be stuck in the water forever, small and relatively harmless. They roared and tore into the ground, reached for trees with their heads from the water and ripping them out, throwing them wherever they could.

They hated it; they hated God for putting them in this place. They didn't deserve to be ignored by their father, and soon they began to despise him.  

Until the inevitable happened; a hole in between the world of humans, and purgatory. It was when they got sucked out of Purgatory that they started plotting. The vessel they were in claimed that they were God; and with all of the souls inside him, he practically was God. An angel had sucked up all their souls and they were finally free!

So they went along with it, but they soon realized that the angel; who they figured out was named "Castiel", was getting corrupted with all of the monsters inside him. It was then that they decided to latch on to the man.

After a while, they knew time was coming to an end for Castiel. It was not long till Castiel tried to get rid of all of them. But they held on, not wanting to go back to where God had placed them.


	2. The Leviathan have the angel

It was like living in a never ending nightmare.  
They never stopped, nor would they ever stop. The sea creatures swam around him while he drowned forever, their sticky blackness covering him, making sure he could never leave. Would he drown here? Is this where his life ended? Every time the Leviathan used his body it carved lines into his skin, eating away at his grace.  
Castiel could see everything, hear everything and taste what they tasted. He could feel the flesh forced down his throat, the blood that they consumed. He could feel their never ending hunger.

He felt as if he was two places at once, inside his mind, unconscious and drowning, and he was in his body walking around. But which was real? He knew he would never have control of his own body ever again. He felt the black goo reach into his heart, draining him everytime they used his powers. It was like he was connected, but he was lost in a dream.

Every time the Leviathan got hurt, Castiel felt their pain. The burn made the angel cringe and he cried out. Every time their emotions displayed themselves, the anger, lust, all of the twisted feelings they showed went deep into the others soul, making him feel confused about them. After a long time, these emotions forced Castiel to decide to feel sorry for these creatures. They were still creatures of God, but they were locked away for being hungry. They were angry at God; they hated him. Being the first creatures created by God, they deserved to be treated with respect.

Respect  
Respect

Those words circled his mind. Yes, the Leviathan deserved respect. They had stayed with Castiel because they knew people looked up to him. But when this was explained to them, they looked at them with disgust. Soon they found the sea creature's weaknesses. The first blade, the soap. One cut into them, and the other burned. There was one person they started to hate the most. His name was Dean Winchester. This man could use the first blade because he had the mark. At first they were afraid of him, avoiding the man at all cost. But then they realized their advantage. They had Castiel; they could use this to get close to the other. Their favorite thing to do to him was trick him. They pretended to be the angel, drawing him close. But of course the man was smart enough to know that Castiel would never come back, and he never fell for it after a few times.

And it wasn't just Dean either. They had done this to many of the angels, then used this disguise to eat them. Eating angels was the best thing in the world; they tasted so good they wanted more. But Castiel had yelled at them to stop; and after a while, his silent voice became louder when they listened to him.  
Of course, this was a step forward for the angel. He felt like he was in control. Castiel thought he was in charge.

Castiel deserved punishment.

There was times were the Leviathan's "clocked out." They would be seen standing in one place, out cold like no one was there anymore. These were the times were they punished Castiel. They pushed him back into his mind, so he was drowning in water again. They flashed images of them swimming around, taking bites out of him, tearing him apart and putting him back together. They showed Castiel images of his life, twisting them and changing them. Most of these images of his life weren't when he was younger, but when he first fell for humanity. They told him how evil humans were and that they always lied, and they were to be punished for living. Humans were 'just snacks for creatures like us.' God made creatures for them to eat.  
At first Castiel disagreed. After all, he knew many good humans. He also knew other creatures that he could trust. Seeing that this didn't work, the Leviathans were driven to more physical punishments. Eating more people than usual worked.

But torture was even more effective. Sometimes they would take someone Castiel was close to and made them do whatever they wanted. Their favorite thing to do was make their victims run far away only to be dragged back to the same place over and over again till they begged them to stop. Consuming creatures in front of their victims and watching their horrified expression was hilarious. But their favorite thing to do was bite into their victims flesh, taking as long as possible to eat them. It made Castiel disgusted, trying to stop them. Sometimes they decided to heal the victim and keep eating off of them for as long as they wanted. The Leviathan were very patient when it came to torture. They were also very creative. Breaking bones, humiliating them, hurting them mentally. The Leviathans counted torture as a way of eating; they could feed off of the fear and pain. And it tasted good.  
They would never stop feeding, nor would anyone stop them and get in their way.

And Castiel was stuck forever, his mind twisted. They soon got the angel t agree with them on anything they did.But there was occasions where Castiel got his emotions back. He would begin to fight back, making black goo fall from their eyes.  
Soon his light would go out and Castiel would be no more.  
After a while, Castiel's mind became twisted; and he couldn't help but feel...different

\--

> _The Leviathans take care of me. They make me feel powerful; and I love it. I love how twisted they have made me. Countless hours of torture that really felt like years, all the blood and all of the water choking me. At first I was scared; I remember asking myself how I was going to escape. As time went on, I finally figured it out. There was no getting out. They would trap me here forever, attacking me in every way possible. Even in ways I thought no one could ever do. God had punished me before, but not like this._
> 
> _They take care of me, and they tell me that they’ll keep me safe. Really, I feel sorry for them. God had thrown them in Purgatory just because they were hungry._   
>  _Now I’m just a soul; nothing more. My body and mind belong to the sea creatures and it always will. I don’t want to escape anymore, I like this. No one can stop us._   
>    
> 

The feeling of flesh tearing apart in his hands...it was addicting. That copper smell and the dark red liquid was something he got use to after awhile. He needed it; he needed it to make the Leviathans happy. They always praised him for all of his killings when they let him take control. Soon it wasn’t just the Leviathans controlling the vessel, it was all of them. The Leviathan, the angel all together, making a perfect killing machine. Castiel gave them his power, healing, knowledge. In return they let him have whatever he wanted.  
Castiel’s soul was twisted, dark. 

 

It wasn't Castiel anymore.

 

It was them in control now.... 

 

The Leviathan.


	3. There's still so much to be done...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble

\--

One, two, three, 

Red liquid seeps from their teeth, down their chin.

Four, five, six, 

The thick smell of copper fills the air, it's such a warm and familiar feeling. Their toothy grin grows wider.

Seven, eight, nine, 

All these screams become songs to their ears.

Ten...twelve...twenty...

The sound of a body dropping, like a dead weight. There's blood everywhere, and the Leviathan laugh quietly as they find themselves standing in front of indistinguishable pile of human....remains.

"Castiel, it seems you've lost count already. Our dear, sweet angel, do we have to start over again?" 

Black goo seeps from the vessel's eye, a sign that Castiel is panicking, and they can hear him pleading for mercy again. This angel has always been so fun! They've broken him apart and sewed him back together so many times, it's a surprise he's still around. 

Castiel is just their puppet, their little meat suit to use for themselves. They won't ever let the angel go.

"Our obedient, cute little pup, we always enjoy our endeavors on our travels. Shall we move on? There's still....so MUCH that we have to accomplish....."


End file.
